digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Betamon
Keisuke Amasawa Tokyo Shock Groove Nakano Stripes |s1=Betamon X |s2=ModokiBetamon }} Betamon is an Amphibian Digimon. It walks on four legs. Its personality is gentle, but although it is a docile Digimon, once Betamon is angered, it emits its "Electric Shock" (Dengeki Biririn) from its body. Attacks * : Generates more than 1 MV of electric current to strike the opponent. *'Fin Cutter'This attack retains its original name of "Cutter Fin" in Digimon Battle. (Cutter Fin) *'Water Tower' *'Beta Slugger' *'Water Shot': Attacks with a bursting stream of water. *'Mach Jab' Design Betamon's design is derived from the . Etymologies ;Betamon (ベタモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * , the second Greek letter. Fiction Digimon Adventure A Betamon is a patron at 's diner during the period where Joe and Matt work there. Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer Betamon appear as a recruitable enemy in the File Island Mansion—Left. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Betamon digivolves from a line 51 Koromon and can digivolve to Tortomon with a equipped or a Monochromon without. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamer Betamon are enemies in the game. Digimon Adventure tri. A Betamon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Betamon are enemies in the Sinkhole, Two Tails, and Dark Taichi's Crevasses. The Betamon card, titled "Dengeki Biririn", teaches a Digimon the attack Dengeki Biririn. Dengeki Biririn deals Virus-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Battle Spirit Betamon appears as a field enemy in the "Origin Town". Digimon Frontier Some Betamon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Fusion A Betamon has a conversation with a Crabmon near the waterfall in the Dragon Land, but is startled by the appearance of Nene disguised as a dragon Digimon. During the battle with in the Human World, Betamon are among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . A Betamon fell in Airu Suzaki's trap. Digimon World One Betamon is found in Mangrove Region and once Mameo talks to it, it will help Coelamon with the item shop. If fighting wild Digimon near Betamon, it may join the fight. Exiting and re-entering the Mangrove Region afterwards will cause it to return. After the first of the advanced shopkeeper Digimon is recruited, Betamon can be seen bathing in the fountain and talked to for hints leading towards other recruitable Digimon. Betamon digivolves from Tanemon. It can digivolve into Seadramon, Coelamon, Shellmon, and Whamon. If not meeting the requirements to digivolve to Champion, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. When killed in battle, it has a 10% to digivolve to Bakemon. If the happiness and discipline gauges are empty, and it is scolded, it will digivolve to Nanimon. Digimon World 2 Betamon can digivolve into DarkTyrannomon (0-2 DP), Darkrizamon (3-5 DP) or Tuskmon (6+ DP). Betamon appears in SCSI Domain, Disk Domain, Web Domain, Core Tower and Tera Domain. As a wild Digimon, it will try to move away from player's digibeetle by one step if it's too close, unless it's partnered with Diaboromon. If so, then Betamon will move closer by 2 step each turn. Digimon World 3 A common enemy in places near Asuka city. In Divermon's Lake it is replaced with Seadramon after the Suzaku Leader is defeated. It also in cards with Blue type and 1 AP / 1 HP Digimon Digital Card Battle Betamon is one of the first Digimon that the player meets, and teaches the player how to play card battles, and gives 30 EXP when defeated. The play can return to battle him again or speak about the rules, and after BlackWarGreymon is defeated, Betamon uses a more powerful deck. The Betamon card is #063 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 730 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Electric Shock": inflicts 300 damage. * "Fin Cutter": inflicts 190 damage. * "Water Tower": inflicts 170 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "If own HP is less than equal to 200, opponent's attack power becomes 0.". Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Betamon digivolves from Budmon and Tsunomon and can digivolve to Seadramon, Ikkakumon, Sunflowmon, Vegiemon, and Ogremon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World DS Betamon can digivolve into Seadramon or Sukamon depending on its stats. Betamon is found in the Data Forest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Betamon is #29 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an HP-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Machine element. Its basic stats are 95 HP, 121 MP, 76 Attack, 66 Defense, 59 Spirit, 53 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Thunder Sign 2 and Mist Cape 2 traits, and can be found in the Sunken Tunnel. Betamon can digivolve into Octomon, Gesomon, or Dolphmon. In order to degenerate into Betamon, your Digimon must be at least LV7. Betamon can be hatched from the Sea Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Betamon is #028, and is a Rookie-level, MP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Thunder elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Skill User and Curiosity traits, and the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Packet Coast. Betamon digivolves from Chibomon and can digivolve into Seadramon or Ebidramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Betamon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Betamon can DigiFuse to Gekomon with Otamamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Betamon is a Virus Water Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Seadramon, Numemon, and Vegiemon. Its special attack is Electric Shock and its support skill is Mysterious Scale which nullifies received stat reduction effects. In Complete Edition, Betamon can also digivolve to Airdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Betamon is #055 and is a Virus Water Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Seadramon, Numemon, Vegiemon, and Airdramon. Its special attack is Electric Shock and its support skill is Mysterious Scale which nullifies received stat reduction effects. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) Ponkotsu Quest x Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Digimon Battle Betamon digivolves from the Aquatic version of Bukamon and can digivolve to Seadramon. Digimon Masters Betamon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Seadramon at LVL 11, MegaSeadramon at LVL 25 and MetalSeadramon at LVL 41. GigaSeadramon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65 with a second Burst Mode of Apocalymon at level 70. Digimon Heroes! Betamon can digivolve to Seadramon and Octmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Betamon digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to Drimogemon and Seadramon. Digimon Links Betamon digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Seadramon, Numemon, and Vegiemon. Digimon ReArise Betamon digivolves from Bukamon and will digivolve to GoldNumemon or Seadramon. Notes and references de:Betamon